moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Drystan ap Bronwyn
|Row 8 title = House Relatives |Row 8 info = House of Dyfed Syr Syr Syr Syr Lord Syr |Row 9 title = Coat of Arms |Row 9 info = (To be created) |Row 10 title = Beliefs |Row 10 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light Hen Duwiaid }}Drystan ap Bronwyn was a Mynydd man who held the positions of Gapwein Cysefin of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn, knight of Lordaeron and swordsman of the Mynydd. Typically noted for his technical mastery of the blade, fencing, and supreme skill with the sword, Drystan is considered a hero among the Mynydd for his acts of valor and bravery during the Southern Stromgarde Campaigns. He was the heir presumptive of the House of Dyfed until his death. Though considered a bastard by Lordaeron contemporaries, he was the son of Aneiran ap Owain and Bronwyn mab Aeron. Though during his childhood he was called Drystan ap Aneiran, when he came into adulthood he chose to honor his mother by choosing to be called Drystan ap Bronwyn. In his childhood he dedicated himself in distinguishing his qualities, striving for excellence and through hard work and training, managed to achieve it. He frequently defended his younger cousin, Llewellan ap Gruffudd, against bullies who teased him for his feminine looks and was best friends with Colwyn ap Iorweth. He was also friends with Eirianwen mab Rhain, to which they began dating after some insistence by Drystan. He was accepted into the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn at the age of fourteen, but ultimately did not serve in combat until he was sixteen. Eirianwen and Drystan became deeply entangled with each other early on, falling deeply in love with each other. The young lovers often spent their time together, even being found in the stables mid-coitus by Colwyn and Llewellan. Eventually, Eirianwen became pregnant and some turbulence in their relationship when Drystan insisted she did not continue her service while she was pregnant. One of the few Mynydd to become a knight of Lordaeron, Drystan served with distinction where ever he went. Initially fighting alongside other Lordaeron knights during the Third War, he returned to the Bleiddiaid where he was instantly promoted to Gapwein Cysefin of the Prime Wing. He helped lead the evacuation of the Vale of Mynydd and held the Giat Creigiog against the Scourge for no less than two months. After the Vale was evacuated into Stromgarde, Drystan joined them and rallied a number of Stromic knights to his side and is largely credited to creating the Mynydd Lleng Tramor, or 'Mynydd Foreign Legion'. This new military organisation, led by Sir Lyle Fabian, attracted Stromics and Lordaeronians who fought with the Mynydd, offering guaranteed citizenship amongst the Mynydd after ten years military service. When Drystan rejoined his people, he found out that Eirianwen -- after being cut down in their home in Dyfed due to a Forsaken raiding party, lost their child. Their reunion was bittersweet, but Drystan loved her no matter. Drystan participated in the Spring Campaign, Natgar's Offensive, Golem's Raids, and Stromic-Mynydd Fall Offensive. During these campaigns he continued to distinguish himself and was elevated to the status of a folk hero amongst his people, the Stromics, and refugee Lordaeronians in Stromgarde. He slew Natgar the Ripper in personal combat and defeated several notable Forsaken champions such as Dragutin the Giant, Jadranko the Manslayer, Milovan the Deathwalker, among many others. He had plans to marry Eirianwen after the Second Spring Campaign. Drystan's life was cut short during the Second Spring Campaign in an ambush. Though the ambush was driven back, Drystan had been fighting four dreadguard when a deathstalker had made several cowardly strikes in his back. Despite his mortal wounds, he still managed to deliver the deathblow on the five Forsaken. Llewellan tried desperately to save Drystans life; ultimately, Drystan died in Llewellan's arms. A memorial and funeral service was held in honor of Drystan's sacrifice. Llewellan delivered the eulogy and Colwyn spoke in honor of his dead friend and comrade. Eirianwen did not speak at the funeral. After this, Colwyn (who had been in Drystan's wing) was transferred to Llewellan's Cadwiaid. Category:Deceased Category:Mynydd Category:Knights Category:Lordaeron Military Category:Cavalry Category:House of Dyfed Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters